mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Burkman vs. Forrest Petz
The first round began and they touched gloves. Burkman came in for the clinch, Petz turned it around and landed a good knee. They jockeyed for position. Burkman got the trip right into guard. Four twenty five remaining. Petz tried to stand, Burkman kept him down with the cross-face and dropped back for a guillotine from unorthodox half-guard, Petz was fighting it. Four minutes. Petz was out and Burkman regained guard and grabbed it again. It looked tight as all hell. Petz pulled out finally. Three thirty. Petz landed some body shots. Petz landed a good elbow. Petz landed another elbow and some body shots. Josh looked like a fish out of water on his back except for that guillotine. Burkman was trying to stand, and he made it to the clinch eating a knee to the body. Two thirty five. Burkman dropped for a double-leg, Petz briefly defended but Burkman dumped him down into guard nicely. Two fifteen. Burkman passed to a sort of halfguard. Burkman landed a good punch, Petz reversed with a single-leg and got Burkman on his ass by the fence and landed some body shots. One thirty five. Burkman stood to the clinch, but looked gassed already. Petz broke but narrowly dodged a right hand from Iowa. Burkman landed a leg kick and ate a big counter hook and they clinched. Petz landed a knee to the body. One minute. Petz landed a knee to the face. Burkman looked to be trying to take a breather. Petz landed a knee and some body shots and they broke. Burkman came in after a moment for the double, Petz defended and they broke exchanging with Petz landing a good counter one-two. Burkman missed an unorthodox sloppy spinning back heel kick and got the takedown into guard aaaand... the first round ended. No, wow that weird kick actually grazed the ribs of Petz. Nice. Risky. But nice. The second round began. Burkman landed a big left hand and another immediately and dropped after catching a right to the ear but was right back up to the clinch, ate a knee to the body. They broke. They both already looked decently tired. Petz landed a good body shot and a right hook and then another, they sloppily exchanged landing nothing. Petz looks to be the better striker. Petz landed a body shot and they clinched, exchanged a knee each and broke. Burkman missed a telegraphed left hook. Three fifty five. Petz landed a body shot and they exchanged sloppily from the outside. Petz pumped out a jab. Burkman came for the single-leg, Petz was defending capably. Burkman kept trying for it, a double-leg now. Petz kept defending. Petz broke away with I guess it could be called a uppercut. Three ten. Burkman looked to be having difficulty keeping his hands up. Petz landed a body blow, Burkman touched his groin, I guess it hit there actually. A body shot and a knee to the face from Petz. Burkman missed an inside leg kick. Two forty. Burkman looking hesitant. Petz landed a good body shot. Petz keeping Burkman on the end of his punches. Burkman shot in, Petz defended, a few knees to the body and another and they broke. Petz landed a good jab. One forty. Burkman missed an overhand right and ate a one-two to the body. Petz landed a good left hook and another and they clinched and Petz landed a few knees to the body and broke with a big one. One minute. They're both looking sloppy as hell. Burkman landed a decent inside leg kick. Petz landed a right hand and a moment later a good left hand. Burkman shot in, Petz sprawled and turtled him up,s tood after a moment and let him up, they exchanged sloppily. Fifteen. Burkman landed a good right hand, Petz might have slipped it. The second round ended. Dominant round for Petz. The third round began. Burkman landed a good right hand to start it off. They exchanged fruitlessly. Petz was really looking for body shots. Burkman missed a massive overhand right. Burkman landed a good left hook. Petz landed a left hook and rocked Burkman and landed a right hand and they circled, Burkman came for the double-leg, Petz defended to the clinch and tried for his own, Burkman kept coming and Petz was defending. Petz kept up with a nice sprawl and turtled Burkman up. Three forty. Burkman stood to the clinch. They broke. Petz landed a good jab. Petz with another jab. Burkman landed an inside leg kick. Two fifty five. Petz missed a big body shot. Petz landed a left hook. Petz landed a jab, defended a takedown easily shoving Burkman aside. Burkman took a deep breath. Burkman landed a jab, ate a big jab from Petz though. Petz landed a good punch to the diaphragm. Burkman landed a leg kick. One fifty five. Petz landed a jab. Petz was keeping Burkman on the end of his punches still. Petz landed a body shot and ate a counter right and dropped, Burkman pounced with an elbow and a few punches and pulled guard cranking a tight guillotine. Fifty-five. Petz pulled out, ate an elbow from the bottom and landed some body shots. Not much going on. Two decent punches from Petz. Twenty. Burkman turtled up, Petz stood and let him up missing a sloppy punch. Burkman landed a big left barely and missed a big right and the third round ended. Both raised their hands but Petz was bleeding from a decent cut under his... right eye, I believe. Burkman had the win by split-decision. Yeah, I guess the knockdown does help.